Daughter Of Fire
by IkariFire
Summary: Now with action scenes! After being captured, they met a girl from Fire Nation. She claims to be a traitor to Fire Nation but how much can they really trust her? Bad summary.
1. Chapter1: Poisoned Tea

**Sadly I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. One day though…**

**_Some_ of this fanfic is based on the Avatar game Autumn Twilight. Only because it's the best way for **

**This is the first Avatar fanfic I've written (my others are Teen Titans). **

**I HATE MUSHY ROMANTIC STORIES ESPECIALLY WHEN THE GIRL IS WEAK AND PATHETIC AND JUST CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT A GUY! Sorry, I just needed to mention that.

* * *

**

**Daughter of Fire**

_**Chapter1: Poisoned Tea**_

"Let's land there," Sokka suddenly said, pointing at a small oasis in the middle of the desert. "We're running low on supplies maybe we can by some from them." Below them a few tents were up.

"I don't know, I have a bad feeling about this," Katara responded.

"They look like a bunch of travelers, but if they want a fight, we can totally take them," Aang pointed out. Nothing about the men seemed ominous, even if Katara is usually right.

"Besides, flying around all day every day gets boring," Tof (**A.N. Tof, Toff, Toph? How do ya spell this girl's name!**) agreed. Tof was a twelve-year-old girl who, despite being blind, was a talented Earthbender who joined the team when her father "changed his mind" about letting her go.

"Her point is good too." Sokka said.

"Well, that settles that!" Aang said flying Appa toward the oasis.

When they landed they were greeted by one of the nomads who introduced himself as Shirami. "You look weary. Please come into the tent and rest."

"We just wanted to buy some-" Katara began, hoping to leave as soon as possible.

"We have food and drinks. I insist that you come," Shirami persisted. His voice was similar to a snakes.

"Well, if you _insist_…" Sokka replied. That guy's stomach is his weakness.

"Told you there was nothing to worry about!" Tof exclaimed running to catch up to Aang and Sokka who was heading towards the largest tent as Shirami led. Katara hesitantly followed.

The inside of the tent wasn't nearly as ragged as the outside or the nomads' clothes. Shirami showed them to an undoubtedly expensive table which was set with fine porcelain teapot and cups and poured them each a cup.

"You mentioned food?" Sokka hinted.

"It's being prepared." Shirami responded smoothly, handing each of them a cup.

"Why is it so quiet? There are lots of people around here," Tof pointed out.

"I thought you were blind," Shirami said.

"I can tell what's going on by the vibrations in the earth."

"You should see her fight," Aang said.

"She's talented? I suppose all four of you are great fighters?" Shirami asked.

"Well, since you mention it," Sokka began in his not-to-brag-or-anything voice, "In the Southern Water Tribe I _was_ in charge of our defense forces. OW!" Katara stepped on foot. "Yeah, we fight a lot."

"Good, good, good," Shirami responded.

"Aren't you going to drink any tea?" Katara asked. Shirami hadn't drunk anything while the four of them had finished their tea.

"Me? No, I've had plenty." Shirami seemed to be waiting for something.

"Your tea tasted funny. Reminds me of the description of Doku poison I read," Sokka mentioned. Everyone looked at him suddenly, shocked (except Shirami- he merely smiled). "Wait a seco-" Sadly, poison waits for no one and all four were knocked unconscious.

* * *

"If this is the afterlife I'm suing," Tof said upon waking up. They were inside a thick, circular adobe wall with four barred metal gates.

"Doku poison only knocks people unconscious," Sokka corrected.

"Plus I haven't been reborn an Earthbender," Aang added.

"Who said there was nothing to worry about?" Katara asked.

"So, where again are we?" Aang questioned, changing the subject.

"An arena," a new voice said. They looked at to see who it was. A few feet away from them stood a pretty girl about 16 with dark lips and lashes, hip length hair with a fairly deep side part (the left side pulled back with a small decorative gold comb), a scar on her upper left cheek (a line, not a burn), loose pants with a short sleeved top a little shorter than Sokka's. Her eyes and the color of her clothes confirmed she was from Fire Nation.

"She's from Fire Nation!" Sokka exclaimed assuming (like the rest of them she was responsible for their current predicament).

"Hey! Watch it!" the girl (Ikari) yelled barely dodging a boulder Tof hurled at her. "Just cuze I'm from Fire Nation doesn't mean I did this!"

"Then who did?" Sokka asked ready to fight.

"Oh, I don't know… Maybe the guys who knocked you unconscious?" Ikari suggested.

"Makes sense," Katara said.

"I see you are all awake," Shirami said from where he was sitting on metal gate to their left.

"Just come down here so I can kick your butt!" Tof yelled.

"I'm not the one you'll be fighting," Shirami said.

"Who are-"

"I believe the question is 'What?'" Shirami responded as a growl came from a (large) crate that was being opened.

**

* * *

It gets better. Less talking more fighting next chapter.**

**The dictionary can be inaccurate. It claims the definition of _collectible_ is something like _n._ a rare or valuable object- and while that is sometimes the case, in today's world the second part is _n._ an overpriced and mass produced object that is unlikely to even sell on E-bay. Remember Pokémon cards (I know, it's painful). Smart people who knew they sucked from the beginning: shut up.**

**Since there's no point in updating if no one cares, I will only update if I get five reviews (at least I'm telling you how many). If I somehow get five reviews please still review (I reply to most reviews). Flames accepted- illogical flames will be laughed at.**

**Poll: Which character is your fave?**

**Results next chap.**


	2. Chapter2: Round One

**NOTE: This story is safe for Zutarists, the Kataang is merely hinted at, same as in the show. Zusongists, I will bash the pairing a lot in the near future out of hatred of Song even if it means safety for Kataang. In fact, I'd prefer Zutara to Zusong! **

**Ikari is _not_ named after me, I named myself after her. Fave OC ever… **

**Some people get so personal over Zutara vs. Kataang. One person said (said/wrote- whatever), "ALL KATAANGS SHOULD GO TO (the story's K+ rating plus the writer's personal tastes prevent the next word from appearing on your screen)!" **

**Still, it is fun to laugh at these losers. **

**My first action scene isn't that good- but the next one is. **

**DISCLAIMER: You can tell I don't own Avatar because last weekend when I was dragged to my grandparents, I didn't have a laptop to bring to work on this chapter and post it. Don't worry I suffered, but in all honesty, I only got like four lectures (normally it's ten). **

**Poll Results **

**Toph: 3 **

**Katara: 2 **

**Zuko: 1 **

**Toph won. My vote was for Zuko. **

**

* * *

**

**Daughter of Fire **

**_Chapter2: Round One _**

**

* * *

**

_Last time on Daughter of Fire: The Avatar and friends were poisoned by a nomad named Shirami and woke up inside an arena type thing with three barred gates (think Medieval castle gates). The previous chapter said there were four- that was incorrect- there are three. Inside there was a Firebender named Ikari who had also been captured._

**

* * *

**

"Just come down here so I can kick your butt!" Toph yelled.

"I'm not the one you'll be fighting," Shirami said from where he was sitting atop one of the gates.

"Who are-?"

"I believe the question is 'What?'" Shirami responded as a growl came from a (large) crate that was being opened.

"What's that!" Sokka asked alarmed.

"Don't worry- we're about to find out," Ikari responded. That wasn't very comforting for Sokka.

And that they did. Out of the crate emerged five creatures that looked like green bears with scaly backs. Five _large_ creatures...

"I told you it was dangerous to come here," Katara said, not happy about being right.

"At least you now know what it's like to always be right," Sokka replied.

"Since when are you always right!" interrogated Katara.

The bears weren't very smart. Basically, they lumbered towards the teens and swung with their large paws. Unfortunately, they didn't need to be intelligent because they were really strong- you did not want to get hit by one of those small tree trunks. The scales on their backs protected them from feeling much pain and seemed to be heat proof. Even Ikari's most crushing firebending moves failed to do anything except the pressure pushed them back a little. Still, the moves were complicated and proved that she was a powerful master at firebending.

While passing one of the gates and dodging the blows, Aang saw Momo and Appa in nets. Aang stopped for a second. "They've got-" A second too long. Toph could tell by the vibrations what was about to happen.

"Aang, look out!" Toph yelled, but at that point she was too late.

Aang put up an air shield (as if that would help) but saw a large ball of fire push the bear away. Aang looked at Ikari who was still in the stance of her finished move. Her left leg was forward and her arms were extended in the direction the large fireball had been sent. Her amulet (looked like a gold coin (similar to a Chinese coin) about an inch big) was blowing in the nonexistent wind. Despite the help this gave Aang, Ikari was facing away from the bear she was fighting, placing her at a disadvantage.

Ikari yelled as the paw made contact and she was thrown into Toph and they flew a few feet.

"Forget this!" Toph exclaimed fed up with the fight. She stomped on the ground and five large chunks of Earth rose and she hurled them at each of the bears missing only Katara's. Some quick waterbending and freezing of Katara's took care of that.

"Well, that works," Sokka said, stopping himself from throwing the boomerang.

"You okay?" Katara asked Ikari (but she didn't know Ikari's name cause they haven't introduced themselves). Ikari was still bent over in pain Katara reached out a hand to help her up.

Ikari ignored the offered help and got up by herself, hiding any pain. "Can't afford to not be fine, can I? Besides, I've suffered much worse- and that's before I even started fighting," she replied.

"Thanks for helping me back there," Aang said.

Ikari merely shrugged. "Whatever."

"When that ice melts we're going to be in serious trouble," Sokka brought up the bears.

"It's not the animals' fault they have to fight us," Katara responded.

"If you are done chatting, it is now time for round two!" Shirami shouted. Small pause… "Lift the gate you imbeciles!" Shirami told someone below him. Gate one was opened, and out emerged an animal that looked like an insane genetic scientist thought tigers needed a scorpion's tail. Everyone inside of the arena disagrees with this theory- especially since scorpicats have a special ability.

"Scorpicats, it just had to be a scorpicat didn't it?" Sokka doesn't seem particularly fond of scorpicats.

"Not familiar with scorpicats," Toph said.

"They're wild cats with a scorpion tail," Aang explained.

"You're kidding!" Ikari sarcastically responded.

"Watch out for the tail- it's deadly," Katara informed.

The scorpicat leaped at Ikari, who dodged it. The scorpicat then turned towards her and struck the ground with its tail and sharp pieces of ice sprouted from the ground. Ikari spun around with jets of fire to melt the ice. Katara received a look that she probably would've rather not to have gotten.

"Elaborate on deadly next time."

**

* * *

**

**_Poll: Will Zuko ever turn against Ozei to save the world?_ Yes, no, or maybe. **

**_Results next chap. _**

**I gave the scorpicats a name, but the red wolves got their name in Autumn Twilight. **

**For the convenience of my wonderful readers who will be nice enough to review (and those who don't) in my profile I have LINKS so you can WATCH any episode of AVATAR! I use it too.**


	3. Chapter3: Fight to the Death

**

* * *

Want to know some creepy stuff about 9/11? This is pure coincidence but still… **

**New York was the 11th state, and New York, Afghanistan, George W. Bush, and the name of one of the hijackers have 11 letters (I don't know the name cuze my dad just stole my paper to write down the phone number of some guy he works with). The number of people on one of the flights equaled 92; 9+2 is 11. The other had 65; 6+5 is 11. 911 is the numberfor the police/ambulance/fire department and 9+1+1 is11**

**And one more: Q33 NY is the flight number of the first plane to hit the towers. Q33 NY with a 48 font size (so you can see it well) and the _Windings_ font is something that is just plain freaky. TEST IT! **

**Sherlock Holmes was right about how bizarre reality is. If this stuff had happened in a fictional novel, people would've thought that was stupid. **

**Happy Sun, please login so I can respond your reviews from now on (she's my cousin so I have no problem annoying her like this). **

**FAVE CHARACTER POLL **

**Toph: 3 **

**Katara: 2 **

**Zuko: 1 **

**Sokka: 1 **

**We're starting to see diversity... **

**ZUKO POLL **

**Yes: 2**

**Maybe:1 **

**No: 0 **

**Very few reviewers. If you disagree that this chapter has a good action scene, tell me. **

**

* * *

**

**Daughter of Fire **

**_Chapter3: Fight to the Death_**

**

* * *

**

_Last time on Daughter of Fire: Our heroes and the Firebender they just met have survived the first round. They defeated some green bears- who cares. That rhymes! Now they're up against a scorpicat (tiger with a scorpion's tail that makes icicles)._

**

* * *

**

"Watch out for the tail- it's deadly," Katara informed.

The scorpicat leaped at Ikari, who dodged it. The scorpicat then turned towards her and struck the ground with its tail and sharp pieces of ice sprouted from the ground. Ikari spun around with jets of fire to melt the ice. Katara received a look that she probably would've rather not to have gotten.

"Elaborate on deadly next time." Needless to say the fight began.

The scorpicat was much more difficult to defeat than the bears- it may have been able to feel the blows, but it could usually dodge them. Another thing that made the scorpicat more arduous to fight was that it had claws, sharp teeth, a scorpion tail, and power to create icicles instead of just a pair of powerful arms that knocked the wind out of you. Plus it was fast.

Toph hurled a boulder at the scorpicat, but it jumped over it lunging at Sokka. Sokka quickly dove out of the way and flung his boomerang at the hungry carnivore but missed when our feline decided Katara would be a better meal. Katara didn't quite agree with this idea and instead threw a blast of water- only for it to be frozen as the tail struck the ground (Aang just barely jumped up in time to avoid being an Avatar-ice shish-kebob). Ikari melted plenty of ice when she shoved a wall of fire at the felineus scorpicus however no one would be eating roasted scorpicat since it ran around the and lunged for Aang. Finally the scorpicat was hit with a blast of air, but all the air did was cause the animal to land on its side about twenty feet to the Avatar's left. The pause it took to get up was too much and Katara froze it in place.

"That won't work," Ikari predicted.

"Yes it will," Aang responded. Ikari just had to be right: the now very angry kitty broke its tail loose and struck the ground, breaking Katara's ice with its own.

"No it won't," Toph said.

"Yeah, we know that now," Sokka told her.

"At least I accomplished something!" Katara pointed out.

"She did make it madder," Toph unhelpfully admitted.

"Thanks, Toph." Back to fighting…

By now the scorpicat had shaken all of the ice out of its stunning coat and decided who it was going to have for lunch. If only Katara wasn't such a skilled bender, then it wouldn't have been blinded and would have seen Toph hurling the large rock. After the rock collided with the scorpicat's stomach and pushed it a good five feet, Sokka threw his boomerang. Scorpicats are fairly intelligent, and this one was no exception.

"Nice kitty… Give me the boomerang so I can kick your butt and finally have lunch…" Sokka attempted to get the boomerang back. The scorpicat growled and attempted to tear through Sokka with its claws.

"You can't be that stupid!" Ikari said trying not to laugh.

"You'd be surprised," Katara answered.

"Just use your knife thing!" Aang advised dodging another attack.

"But I want the boomerang!"

"You sure he's older than you?" Toph asked Katara, moving the ground she was on out of our leaping friend's way.

"He can be intelligent," Katara asked. She watched Sokka fleeing from a running scorpicat ("KEEP THE BOOMERANG!").

"This would be more enjoyable if the scorpicat wasn't going to kill him," Ikari stated. "If you guys get out of the way I can take care of this animal while it's distracted by Ponytail." They got out of the way. Ikari did a low spinning kick with both hands on the ground that sent a curved blast of fire that hit the poor animal with a lot of force and knocked it out.

"You didn't have to kill it," Katara said.

"It's not dead- I used a very low heat- but it should be out for a few hours."

Sokka got his boomerang. "So, why again, could you not have done that earlier?" Sokka interrogated, annoyed.

"Because if one of you got burned, you'd decide it had to have been a premeditated attack. And that would be based _solely_ on the fact I'm a Firebender," Ikari answered, equally annoyed.

"That's not true," Aang answered.

"The important thing is that _you_ believe that."

"Any chance you can save this fight for later," Toph suggested.

"Now for ROUND THREE!" Brief pause... "WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S JAMMED!" Another pause… "Fine! We'll go straight to the final round!" (He's shouting so everyone can hear him.)

"What do you mean '_we'_? All you're doing is sitting on a gate watching some fighting!" Ikari pointed out.

"You'll live- or then again, maybe you won't. Only one of you will be released- and to decide who you must survive and fight each other to the death!"

**

* * *

**

**_Poll: Who should Sokka end up with?_ YUE (see _The_ _Waterbending Master _and_ Siege of the North_, remember she's dead),SUKI (see_ Kyoshi Island _and_ Avatar Day_), TY LEE (see_ The Chase_), or AZULA (no idea which episode hinted this). All episodes can be viewed from my profile. If you have someone else in mind feel free to say so, these are just the ones I'm familiar with. **

**_Results next chap._ Zuko poll still open.**

**_(Sniff)_ I don't own Avatar… But at least I have my beloved CAPS LOCK button! **

**Remember, my story isn't a tragedy.

* * *

**


	4. Chapter4: Fishface

**If you are reading this, I kindly ask that you _REVIEW_! Forget that- I BEG/DEMAND IT! **

**I just realized something that is just downright _amazing_ (sarcasm): 6/6/06 has passed _without_ an apocalypse. Three sixes and nothing bad. _Can you believe it!_ **

**It's great not to be superstitious. First of all, 6/6/06 has happened 6/6/06, 6/6/106, 6/6/206, 6/6/306, 6/6/406, 6/6/506, (now this next one is especially amazing) _6/6/6_06, 6/6/706, 6/6/806, 6/6/906, 6/6/1006, 6/6/1106, 6/6/1206, 6/6/1306, 6/6/1406, 6/6/1506, 6/6/1606, 6/6/1706, 6/6/1806, 6/6/1906, and just recently 6/6/2006. If there was an apocalypse every 6/6/06 we'd be very unfortunate… **

**Superstition just seems like a waste of time. To explain my opinion quickly: it is bad luck to walk under a ladder because it can fall on you. My cousin HappySun and I figured that out a couple years ago after bumping our heads on a pool ladder. **

**Also, my little black kitty that is not very little has brought me nothing but good luck. Well technically that's not true cause after I got him my other kitty and grandma died and I've been betrayed by and lost my few friends. **

**However, my grandma smoked and was diabetic and if I hadn't been betrayed I'd be a prep and hang out with preps (nothing against preps but it isn't my style) instead of being weird and hanging with the weirdo's (Preether: I'm referring mainly to Christine and those people). As that guy sang before Raven Symone copied the song and poppified it "Superstition ain't the way." **

**Here are the results. **

**_ZUKO POLL_**_(now closed)_

**Yes: 2**

**Maybe: 1 **

**No: 0 **

**Didn't change….**

**_SOKKA PAIRING POLL_**_(still open)_

**Suki: 3**

**Ty Lee: 2**

**Azula: 1**

**Yue: 1**

**Large variety of opinions _for so few reviews_. Also, lots of dialogue in this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Daughter of Fire **

**_Chapter4: Fishface _**

**

* * *

**

_Last time on Daughter of Fire: Our heroes and the Firebender they just met have gotten past the second round and are skipping the third. The Final Round- a fight to the death with one survivor. They'll need to create a plan quickly or IkariFire (this story's superb authoress) will have to change the rating and genre…_

**

* * *

**

"Now for ROUND THREE!" Brief pause... "WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S JAMMED!" Another pause… "Fine! We'll go straight to the final round!"

"What do you mean '_we'_? All you're doing is sitting on a gate watching some fighting!" Ikari pointed out.

"You'll live- or then again, maybe you won't. Only one of you will be released- and to decide who, you must survive and fight each other to the death!"

"Oh yeah! Just try and make us, Fishface!" Toph yelled.

"Hey, you do have a fishy face!" Aang agreed.

"Actually, the nose a bit long for a fish face," Sokka pointed out.

"True, but its width makes up for it," Ikari added.

"JUST BE QUIET AND KILL EACH OTHER!" a very annoyed Shirami exploded.

"I'm not going to kill my friends!" Katara yelled back. Someone forgot to answer Toph's question.

"Apparently I didn't quite make myself clear," Shirami began in a threatening tone.

"Here we go…" Sokka rolled his eyes.

"If you don't kill each other and there be _one_ survivor, my archers-" he gestured to some men who were standing by the gate and were prepared to shoot, "will make sure there are _no_ survivors!" Maniacal laughter followed this sentence.

"Yup. Another nut." Sokka concluded.

Everyone looked at Ikari.

"You had better be looking at me in hopes for a plan- don't think I can't take you though…" Ikari said in a tone that would make Zhao proud.

"Well, we've traveled together for a long time…" Aang started.

"And you're from Fire Nation," Toph said.

"Which, in case you haven't noticed, has been trying to capture us a long time now," Sokka added.

"Yeah, I've noticed. By the way, they're just after the Avatar- they couldn't care less about you," Ikari informed.

"You'd know _all_ about it!" Sokka responded.

"Wait- you said something about a plan," Katara interrupted before Sokka and Ikari decided to kill each other.

"Yeah, I've got one," Ikari responded matter-of-factly.

"You planning on telling us?" Toph asked.

"Less talking more killing each other!" Shirami yelled.

"We're just working out our wills and what to tell our families and stuff like that!" Katara answered.

"Hurry up!"

"Whatever you say, Fishface!" Toph replied.

"It's very risky- but it does beat dying-" Ikari started.

"I thought you said you could defeat us?" Aang interrupted.

"I can, but you're the Avatar and the last thing this world needs is to wait another twelve years for Ozei's defeat," Ikari pointed out. "I throw a fireball at Watergirl. Avatar, you jump with your friend out of harms way and happen to land on the other side of the gate. You two use your Waterbending to open the gate. While they do that, Ponytail, throw your boomerang at Rocky and, Rocky, use your Earthbending to block it."

"We need to learn each other's names," Sokka mentioned.

"That plan just might work," Katara admitted.

Ikari didn't respond and instead threw a fireball. Aang grabbed Katara and jumped a couple dozen feet in the air 'accidentally' landing on the other side. Sokka launched his boomerang at Toph who easily blocked it. Katara and Aang used Waterbending on that thing that the gate's chains are wrapped around to open it. By know, our kidnapping friends had realized what their captives were up to and prepared to fight. A firecat (looks like a panther with the build of a cheetah but a little smaller) lunged at Sokka as he ran through the gate and pinned him down.

Toph Earthbent a rock out of the ground to throw at the firecat but Ikari punched a fireball at it to stop her.

"What are you doing!"

"Kasai! No!" Ikari said to Kasai the firecat. One of the people they were fighting came up from behind and grabbed her. Ikari quickly flipped him and, pointing at the man on the ground, said, "Kasai! Attack!" Kasai agreed that this guy would make a better meal than Sokka and lunged at him. The guy got up and ran and was chased behind a tent. We'll never know who won but we know Kasai was hungry.

"That thing is your pet! He tried to kill me!" Sokka yelled.

"Yeah. Isn't _she_ adorable?" Ikari responded.

**

* * *

**

**Shirami means Lice (lice is a bug, bugs are annoying, Shirami is annoying), Doku means Poison, Ikari means Rage, and Kasai means Fire. **

**_Poll: Are you superstitious?_**** _(Pretend I said nothing on the matter)_ **

**A. Very! **

**B. Kind of… **

**C. Sort of… **

**D. Nope!**

**_Results next chap._**** Sokka Pairing Poll still open. **

**Preether, resist the temptation to say anything about noses or else I'll block your reviews. And you know exactly what I'm referring too (but don't say it!). Please? **

**If I owned Avatar they'd play it more. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
